


The Retired God and the Boy Who Loves Bees

by CalinaCrafter



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleep Boys Inc, mcyt
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Bounty Hunter GeorgeNotFound, Bounty Hunter SapNap, Bounty hunter Dream, Brotherly Love, Captain Sparkles is here too but comes later, DreamSMP - AU, Dreamons, Family Dynamics, Farmer Technoblade, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt bad guy, King Captain Sparkles of the Fallen Kingdom, Might Change Later, No beta reader, Parrot Hybrid Philza, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Protective Technoblade, Slightly Less Crazy Wilbur Soot, Techno basically adopts Tubbo, Tubbo and Tommy didn't know each other before meeting, Winged Philza, maybe bad grammar, maybe slow updates?, this is just for fun, we have the best horse Andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalinaCrafter/pseuds/CalinaCrafter
Summary: He stepped out of the confines of his small cabin and made his way to the field of potatoes that he had planted. He could’ve planted more vegetables, but he always found potatoes to be more worth his time. Besides, they sold pretty well at the market. The soil wasn’t as hard as he was expecting, but then again it wasn’t a super hot day. Techno already knew by then that it was going to be an easy day.He counted, making sure that all the potatoes were in place. He knew they were, but it gave him something to do.He paused.He recounted.He paused again.There were a few less than what he had planted. Techno glared at the garden, trying to identify if perhaps a rabbit had hopped to his garden. He shook his head at that. There would be no way. The fences around kept rabbits out, and most rabbits didn’t bother digging under. At his scanning of his garden, he caught sight of some of his bags of potatoes had been knocked over. And stood on.Someone had walked over the fence. And into his garden.Someone stole from him.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Captain Sparkles, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Dave | Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 35
Kudos: 692





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_ He didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t know if he should stop either. All he knew was that he had to get away. He wasn’t safe. He needed to find safety. It was a priority. He didn’t know if he’d be safe anymore. He made a mistake. He failed. And now he was being chased. He didn’t know how far he had to run, just that he needed to run. _

_ He caught sight of the rising smoke coming from the moonlit sky. _

\---

Techno grunted as the sunlight paved its way into his room. He preferred sleeping in, but he had work to do. He took his time getting out of his soft bed that he would long for until nightfall, and even then he might not even sleep. He cracked his neck as he passed through the halls of his small cabin that he had claimed as his own. His own little home away from the rest of the people in the world, and Techno preferred it. Sure, he didn’t mind people, but sometimes he needed a break.

After all, it wasn’t everyday that one would see a Piglin Hybrid in the overworld.

He just hated the staring. He never was too sure if the eyes that were planted on him was recognition, or curiosity. And to be frank, Techno didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to be reminded.

Techno did his daily routine. It wasn’t interesting, but it gave him control in his little world. He’d eat, spend hours at the farm, then eat more, and then he’ll adventure out into the forest, come back home, maybe kill a few monsters, then sleep. It wasn’t an interesting cycle, but it was his, and he enjoyed it. And sometimes, he’ll experience new things. One time, he stayed out far longer than he had realized, and faced a few mobs with only the iron sword he had brought. He was almost blown up from a creeper. It was exhilarating.

Then there was his family, who would come every now and again. He enjoyed the chaos that they brought, but it wasn’t a common event. Just when it happened to happen.

He stepped out of the confines of his small cabin and made his way to the field of potatoes that he had planted. He could’ve planted more vegetables, but he always found potatoes to be more worth his time. Besides, they sold pretty well at the market. The soil wasn’t as hard as he was expecting, but then again it wasn’t a super hot day. Techno already knew by then that it was going to be an easy day.

He counted, making sure that all the potatoes were in place. He knew they were, but it gave him something to do.

He paused.

He recounted.

He paused again.

There were a few less than what he had planted. Techno glared at the garden, trying to identify if perhaps a rabbit had hopped to his garden. He shook his head at that. There would be no way. The fences around kept rabbits out, and most rabbits didn’t bother digging under. At his scanning of his garden, he caught sight of some of his bags of potatoes had been knocked over. And stood on.

Someone had walked over the fence. And into his garden.

Someone  _ stole _ from him.

Techno wasn’t sure if he should be angry or confused. People didn’t come out here on their own, and if there were more than one thief, they wouldn't have needed to use the potato bags. So it was one person. One person he needed to catch.

_ To hunt. _

Techno shook that thought off. It was likely that this could have been a one time thing. Someone was coming through, decided to steal, and left. Perhaps they needed the food. He decided not to think too much about it, and instead used some of the potatoes from his bags to replant the ones that had been stolen. Less at the market, but as long as he had the same number as when he had planted them, Techno would tolerate it.

He changed pace and walked to his stables. His prized horse, Andrew, was grazing the hay that had been settled in his stable. Techno groomed Andrew's mane gently, letting his fingers run through the horse’s hair.

“Would you like to go riding today?” Techno hummed, only to receive a neigh in response. He heard his other horses, like Carl, whinny. Of course, he didn’t only have horses in this stall. He let go of Andrew's mane, and walked down the line of stables. He looked past each horse, giving them each a look over, before arriving at a single stall surrounded by empty ones. He heard the low rumbles of the beast.

“Hey buddy.” Techno smiled, extending his hand, only to have the beast snap at him. Techno laughed. Such a fighter this beast was. A Ravager, a fitting name for a beast that destroys. One of these days Techno would tame it, and maybe even ride it. He loved Ravagers. So it was only natural he would try to do the impossible and tame one. Techno reached inside a barrel beside the Ravager’s stall, and grabbed a handful of baked potatoes he had stocked away. He tossed them towards the beast, who snapped its mouth towards the food. It was almost ironic to Techno, that the Ravager he wanted to tame happened to enjoy potatoes, almost as much as Techno himself did. Techno knew his family found it amusing.

_ Let the Ravager find the thief _ .

Another thought that Techno had to shake off.

It was clever though. But not useful. He’d like to talk to the thief before he decided what he would do with them. After all, it might be nice to have a chat.

_ Or a fight _ .

Techno left the stables, guiding Andrew through the small clearing of his little area, before traversing into the woods. Perhaps he’ll find something of the thief's, unlikely, but it never hurts to check. Besides, Andrew did need to gallop. It had been a while since the two had ridden together. Techno jumped onto Andrew, before making his way through the woods. He traveled through the trails that he had made, and memorized, throughout the forest. He hadn’t been too far, but he had a good memory of the majority of the area that surrounded his cabin.

He liked to joke that he was like a compass that was always pointing home.

His little brother didn’t think that though, which was amusing to Techno. Seeing as he had proved it multiple times.

The day continued on, with Techno making his way through the trails of his own design. When things looked moved, he investigated. Although, they didn’t look like much. Easily could have been done by any of the animals in the forest. Or the Mobs. He wondered what the thief would do against the creatures of the night. Perhaps if they stayed in a tall tree for the night. Although they’d probably lose sleep. It wasn’t easy to sleep in the trees. Techno should know. He had tried once.

The fall was painful.

His brothers made fun of him because of it.

Once Techno saw the daylight start to wither behind the deep brush of the trees, he decided to head home. If more potatoes were gone by tomorrow, then he’d do something about it. It could have just been a passthrough.

_ Hunt the thief _ .

Techno listened to Andrew's hooves as they fell against the hard soil of the forest floor. He listened to the birds hidden amongst the trees. He heard the moving of brush, whether it be by some animal or perhaps the thief themselves. Either way, Techno continued on. He had his iron sword strapped to his side, so he wasn’t too afraid of the mobs. He had fought them too many times before.

When he saw the lights of his home, he felt a calmness transpire in him. It was always a relief to see his home.

Techno placed Andrew in his stall, making sure to shut the gates, knowing that all his horses loved to wander. He fed the Ravager once more. Enjoying the anger he could see behind the beast’s eyes. Techno wanted that anger to disappear, and turn into trust. He wanted a bond with the Ravager. And it would happen. One of these days. Techno knew it.

His brother thought he was crazy. His brother thought that it would be impossible. His little brother thought it would be cool. His father didn’t really give his clear thoughts about it, he just told Techno to be careful.

And Techno was.

Techno gave one more passing glance to the forest, seeing the sights of the creatures of the nights. He heard the hissing of the giant spiders that were falling from the trees. The groaning of the Zombies as they crawled out of the dirt, and the rattling bones of Skeletons as they formed from behind the trees. A part of Techno wanted to run out and fight them, to feel the exhilaration of killing a mob. But he thought better. He caught the glimpse of a Creeper, separating itself from the tree it had been hiding in. Techno gave a grunt, walking inside his home. His little cabin was good enough. It wasn’t too little, as it had a few rooms, given that when his brothers came over they would spend the night there. He just liked to call it his ‘little cabin’ because it was far smaller than the home that he had grown up in.

He gathered a few ingredients, preparing some rabbit stew, that he thought would go delicious with his potatoes. Techno cooked up a meal for himself, adding some water to drink. He settled down at his table, listening to the echoes from outside. Tomorrow was going to be another busy day.

As he stared out the window, looking out to his garden, he wondered if there would be another potato thieving done tonight. Techno hummed to himself, if there was in fact more potatoes stolen tomorrow, then he’d do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

In hindsight, it was a horrible idea to give the thief so many chances to stop. It hadn’t been a day after the first thieving. Nor two days. It had been an entire week before Techno decided to finally stake out his farm.

Once it happened the second day, Techno was annoyed. He had wanted to create a trap for the thief, but he decided against it. For two reasons.

The first reason was that this could have just been a two-time thing. Nothing more.

The second reason was that Techno wanted the thief to feel comfortable before he did anything. It would give way to something exciting. If Techno waited for the thief to come out during the night on their own without feeling watched or threatened, it would be easier for Techno to sneak up on them. Perhaps there would be a chase, but quite frankly, Techno would end up catching them. Even without Anthony’s help, he was a fast runner.

So here Techno was, hiding out in a tree near his potato farm. He was crouched low, and waiting for any sign of life that comes by his farm.

The mobs weren’t making it easier either. He wondered how the thief was able to pass through the mobs without attracting them to his house. He wondered how none of the horses had made a sound when they saw something unfamiliar. It was unusual. Techno had taken more time in investigating, and questioning. None of these things made sense.

Even some of the spiders had seen Techno up in the tree. Of course, Techno used his bow to take them down easily, but he hoped that the thief wouldn’t find it off. He needed to be as quiet, and resourceful as he possibly could. The thief could be a dangerous foe.

Another hour of staking, and Techno was getting onto the edge of exhaustion. He still did his work today, which, in hindsight, was most likely not the most intelligent decision he has made. But then again, he had once stayed up farming for fourteen hours. Much to his brother’s dismay.

He stayed quiet, listening for any sight or sound that could lead to the potential of a thief coming through. It wasn’t the most interesting thing to do, especially compared to farming potatoes.

_ Snap _ .

Techno’s head snapped towards the sound. He didn’t see anything in the distance, but if it was a mob, he would have seen it. Even an animal. But there was nothing there. That in itself confused Techno. He held his breath, hoping that it could help him understand the area around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He looked over to the fence that guarded his potatoes, and saw one of the bags of potatoes fall over. By itself. No, that wasn’t right. Techno looked at it, heavily confused. Then, he finally understood.

Invisibility.

That was how the thief was getting around and hiding from both mobs and animals. Techno couldn’t help but wonder just how they were getting invisibility, especially this past week. Then again, as Techno remembered, one could brew three potions at a time with only a few ingredients. Still didn’t make sense on how the thief could have acquired them out here. They might have stolen from the village.

Techno looked at the ground below where he believed the thief was, seeking to see if perhaps a shadow or pressure in the ground would show. Techno considered himself lucky that he’d been able to see the small indents made into the ground of his garden. He didn’t know what the thief looked like, so he had to be prepared.

_ Dangerous _ .  _ Stronger _ .

His thoughts spurred. They could be more powerful. They’re a possible threat. He heard a soft ‘thump’ to the ground. Techno guessed the thief had jumped back over the fence. Techno saw the potatoes that were floating, which he guessed the thief just had gripped in their hands. Invisibility could only do so much. This was just what Techno wanted. For the thief to feel comfortable enough to come out without needing to take extra precautions.

The thief started to make their way back into the forest, unexpectedly coming right under the tree that Techno had been laying in the past few hours. This couldn’t have been more perfect for Techno. As fate would have it he waited until the thief with the potatoes in their arms were under him. A few more seconds, and the thief would regret coming to his home and stealing from him. He was not a man to reckon with.

Techno jumped down from the tree, a whomping noise made the local animals scatter. He heard the faint gasp of the thief. Techno didn’t waste any time in slicing in the direction of the thief, the iron sword moving as swiftly as he could. Techno heard a yelp, before a harsh thud. The potatoes went into different directions.

“Hullo.” Techno hummed playfully, he felt his face grow into a smile. His tusks didn’t make it seem soft, but he wasn’t going for something like that. He was trying to terrify the thief. He had the sword aimed to where he believed the thief had fallen. He heard their breathing. It was quick. They were scared.

_ Good _ .

Techno knew he had the upper ground, his opponent was on the ground. It was a simple win for him. Which was always such a bland thing, but he hadn’t worked up his skills in all his years just to lose in a flash. Too lost in his thought, he had barely any time to register a thought when he heard a sound of mechanics. From out of nowhere, upon the ground, a crossbow had been pointed.

And it was aimed for Techno.

Techno swerved away from it, catching his feet immediately. Perhaps he will get a fight. Techno listened as the thief started to stand up. The crossbow made it even easier to see the thief now. Techno expected the thief to run, but they stood there, loading another bolt. Techno readied himself for another attack.

The bolt was sent flying.

Techno dodged it with his sword.

Another bolt was sent.

Another dodge.

The action seemed to go on for a while. A continuous pattern between an invisible thief using a crossbow to attack the farmer with a simple iron sword. Techno noticed, as the bolts kept coming, the thief was beginning to look more apparent. He couldn’t make out any defining details, but an outline was certainly coming out. Techno guessed the thief made the same connection, seeing as they stopped once they had looked down at themself.

“Shit.” Techno heard the thief curse. It sounded male. And young. A young male.

Techno took the thief's distraction to lurch towards him, hand pressing against the thief’s neck, sword settled on the thief's shoulder. Techno pushed the thief into a tree. There was a struggle for a moment, before the thief gave up. Techno saw as the thief’s appearance began to appear more. A cloak covered the thief’s face, but Techno saw how small he was. He couldn’t have been taller than Techno’s father.

“I’d be careful as to not make any quick actions.” Techno huffed, a few cords of challenge in his voice.

_ Challenge me. Do it. Challenge me. _

Silence between the farmer and the thief.

“Can you let go please?”

Techno blinked at the question. He gave a quick chuckle.

“How do I know you won’t run?” Techno asked, tilting the sword closer to the thief’s neck.

“Because you’ll kill me.” The thief squeaked. Techno gave a shrug, he could probably kill the thief if he wanted to.

“Why are you stealing from me?” Techno questioned, deciding that depending on the answer the thief gave, would give Techno the answer between an act of Life or Death.

“I was hungry. I don’t have money. I’m sorry.” The thief was quick to speak, almost as if the thief was crying. Techno didn’t like it when people cried. It made him feel bad. Especially when his younger brother cries.

“How old are you?” Techno asked, with the thought of his brother, he had to ask. There was another moment of silence from the hooded thief.

“15.” Came the small voice. Techno stood halted. The same age as his younger brother.

“What are you doing out here?” Techno continued the integration. With how the thief, well, the child, was reacting, Techno knew he had full control of the situation.

“Can you please let go first? You’re hurting me.” The teenager seemed to beg. Techno took another moment to decide, before he finally let the thief’s throat free. The iron sword still rested upon his shoulder. No way Techno would remove it from there.

“Now answer the question. What are you doing here?” Techno grunted. His eyes were daggers upon the thief. Techno saw how the thief squirmed, almost as if they were finding ways to escape.

“I’m on the run. I have to keep running. I’m sorry for stealing, I just needed more food.” The thief answered. To Techno, it seemed truthful enough. He would have asked what the kid was on the run from, had the kid not raised his crossbow again. It was as if Techno was given a potion of slowness, the world seemed to halt in it’s speed. The kid raised the crossbow up, the hood hiding any emotions that Techno could use to see what the kid’s next move would be. Techno raised the iron sword to slash the kid. But it was too late.

The bolt had already been fired.

But Techno felt no pain. He felt nothing at all except the sudden half of his blade as he heard the rattling of a skeleton. Techno turned around to find a pile of bones beginning to crumble with a lone bolt in the middle of the skeleton’s skull. Techno stared at it intently, before facing back to the thief.

“What’s your name?” Techno wanted to know. The thief jumped back, almost as if he had forgotten Techno was there. The thief seemed to contemplate whether to give a name or not, something that Techno could understand. “It’s fine, you don’t have to give it to me.” Techno waved it off, deciding it was best to not know. Techno stared back to his garden. He wanted to know more about the kid. Techno didn’t know why, perhaps because the kid was close in age with his younger brother. Maybe the two would get along. Although his brother was loud.

“Someone’s gotta pay for those lost potatoes.” Techno started to murmur, “I’m guessing you don’t have a home to stay?” Techno asked the thief. The thief seemed to tense up as Techno spoke to him again. The thief nodded. Another smile landed on Techno’s face. “Perfect. I have an empty room in my home you can have. You’ll need to wake up early tomorrow to help with the farming, seeing as you’ve already set me back a few days. Perhaps even a few months.” Techno started to speak more, interestingly enough more than he had talked in a while. The thief said nothing, as if he was dumbfounded.

“What are you talking about?” The thief asked. Techno turned to the thief, placing his iron sword back into its sheath.

“It’s obvious. You’ve set me back on my farming, as punishment you have to work with me on my own farm. I can provide a room and food.” Techno said. He enjoyed watching the thief squirm. It wasn’t the full truth, but from what Techno knew from his brother, apparently teenagers didn’t like to be demeaned when talking about age. Techno couldn’t let a fifteen year old wander throughout the forest without a home. Techno’s father would murder him. No, Techno would take the kid in until the kid had enough to have a proper place to stay. Maybe a place in the village.

“You’re tricking me. You’ll just kill me.” The thief spat. Techno turned to the teenager.

_ He’s right. Kill him. Bloodshed. Blood for- _

“If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, unless you want to deal with even more skeletons or zombies, then get inside. If not, then have fun dealing with the creepers.” Techno waved off, making his way towards his cabin. At first, there was nothing but his own footsteps, but once he heard a second pair, a feeling of relief fell over him. He didn’t know why.

Techno prepared a meal for the teenager, who had yet to show his face. Techno didn’t blame him. He gave the teenager some rabbit stew that he had leftover, and sat in the chair across from the teenager. Techno crossed his arms, watching as the teenager ate in silence. The teenager’s actions were slow, confused. Techno knew that the kid didn’t trust him. He didn’t want his trust. He just didn’t want to send a teenager into the world without care. Techno glanced at the crossbow that was peaking through under the thief’s cloak. The kid sure knew how to use a weapon.

When Techno stood, he noticed how the teenager tensed, probably expecting a sword to slice him down at the table.

“I’m going to rest. Second door on the right you can use to rest as well. My brother uses it, so expect a mess.” Techno stretched. Just before he made his way through the main area, he turned to the thief, “Don’t expect a safe travel if you run. I know these woods like the back of my hand, if you’re gone, I will find you. And I don’t give second chances.” Techno threatened. He saw the teenager nod quickly. Techno gave a sigh, before going into his room.

Does all this talking count as social interaction? Well, there were murderous threats and advanced interrogation techniques, but he was talking to another person. He would say that tonight’s round was enough to fill his daily quota of interacting with people.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're getting into plot! Hope you enjoyed reading! I love reading comments, even if I don't reply to them, so leave a comment if you want! I'd also like to thank all of you who left Kudos, I wasn't expecting to get 151 on the first chapter, but I am so thankful! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Techno couldn’t sleep. He had gone to his room and laid in his bed, but no shut eye was able to meet him. Every small sound Techno would lurch up hand on his sword in a swift motion. He was never met with the door of his room being opened. Perhaps he was being paranoid.

_ Kill him before he kills you _ .

Techno grunted away the thought. He couldn’t believe himself, taking in that child. Even if he was just a teenager, Techno should know just how dangerous teenagers could be. He was becoming a sap. Like his father. Techno couldn't help but smile at the thought of himself wearing a bucket hat with his father’s clothes. He would have laughed, had it not been for the full realization that there was another person in his home. A total stranger that Techno just decided to take in. Until the kid can earn back the potatoes, as well as the money, that Techno had lost.

Techno’s hand reached for the handle of his sword when he heard another noise. Nothing came from it. Just the returning silence from the home.

He had heard hours before, when Techno had first entered his room, the thief seemed to have moved very little. Techno recalled the gentle steps that would never be heard by a regular human. However, Techno was not a simple Human, and he heard each gentle step. The kid was quiet. He had heard the scampering of exploration, and then the sound of a door opening. Techno had wondered what was going on in the kid’s head.

_ He’s going to kill you. _

Techno should have taken the kid’s weapon.

\---

It wasn’t until the chills of the winds affected him, did Techno realize he was outside. He lazily looked around at his surroundings, realizing that he was in his garden. Techno glanced up towards the sky, noticing the clouds that had begun to swarm together. It was going to rain. Techno didn’t even know what time it was. He grumbled to himself as he stood up. He heard several of his bones popping, how long had he been out here for? He wiped his hands, watching as the dirt began to crumble to the ground. He found it a bit disconcerning that he hadn’t realized he’d been outside, considering that it was becoming colder by the second.

_ So cold. So cold. Cold like snow, snow like- _

The sound of a door opening caught Techno’s attention. He saw the small figure of the thief at the doorway. A satchel held tightly in his arms. The thief seemed to freeze at the sight of the farmer.

“You’re awake?” The thief seemed to squeak out. Techno couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

“I’m awake.” Techno grunted, making his way to his home, dragging the thief back inside by his collar. A small noise of protest was quickly snuffed away once the door closed. Techno grabbed some flint and steel, lighting the small fireplace that kept him warm throughout the years. He practically fell onto the woolen sofa. He glanced at the thief, who had seemed to be eyeing the door repeatedly.

“Wouldn't go out if I were you.” Techno sighed, getting comfortable.

“Why? Cause you’ll kill me?” The thief spoke with sass. Techno couldn’t help but have some admiration for the teenager.

“No. It’s going to rain.” Techno deadpanned.

“Oh.”

That reply in itself was almost enough to get a boisterous reaction from Techno, but instead he filtered it into a small chuckle. There was only silence as the fire crackled in the fireplace. It did its job well. Keeping the house warm when needed. His younger brother once got stuck inside while on cleaning duty. It was quite a sight to behold. Hilarious as well.

“Who are you?” The thief asked, breaking the simple noise of the fire.

“Number One potato farmer.” Techno replied blankly, uninterested. The thief didn’t seem satisfied with the answer.

“No, I mean, like, your name. What’s your name?” The teenager seemed to pry the answer out of the Techno.

“It’s unwise to share your name with someone else who is unwilling to do the same.” Techno spoke, voice firm. The teenager seemed almost taken aback by the answer, hesitantly staring at the ground in slight embarrassment.

“I guess that’s fair.” The teenager mumbled.

_ Why was he awake? Does he need sleep? He was going to run. _

Techno sighed to himself, the chatter in his thoughts were starting to run amok. It amused him slightly that just yesterday the thoughts were chanting for the thief’s death.

“Why were you awake?” Techno decided to indulge in his thoughts questions. Techno watched the flinch when the thief spoke too.

“I usually wake up this early.” Techno wasn’t sure if the teenager was lying or not, living on the road, waking up early was something important. But the thief didn’t look as though he had completely lived on the road for long. That hood over his face wasn’t as dirty or torn as compared to a hood of someone who had lived for years on the roads. Techno stood up from his spot on the sofa and started towards the kitchen.

“Are you hungry?” Techno asked, already beginning to prepare himself a meal. Some bread and rabbit’s stew wouldn’t be too bad.

“A little.” The teenager confessed. Techno gave a soft side grin to that. It sounded as if the teenager was looking for a way to deny any help, almost like Techno’s younger brother.

“Then sit down, I’ll make you something.” Techno demanded. Techno watched, slightly amused, as the teenager sat on the chair just across from his own at the table. Food was a way to get to know others, Techno knew this. It was how he had met Skeppy. Speaking of which, Techno would have to run into town soon to grab some components for his garden. As well as sell the potatoes that weren’t stolen from him.

“After the meal, you’ll start on the farm. I’ll teach you how to farm correctly.” Techno spoke, his voice stern as he relayed his decision.

“Yessir.” The teenager replied, almost instinctively. Techno had a feeling he’d have an easy time teaching the teenager.

_ Betrayal. Feed him. Help him. Help him. Help him. _

The chatter in his mind was giving him a headache at this point in time. The flurries of different thoughts mixing with helpful advice and things that just don’t quite make sense were annoying. He was used to his thoughts, used to these voices that inhabited his mind, but they seem to burst with energy with the new teenager coming into view. It wasn’t unsettling, but it did frustrate Techno. 

Once the stew was finished, Techno handed it to the boy. Techno sat in the chair across from him, letting the boy eat.

For a few moments, there was only silence, utter silence. Techno could see that the boy seemed almost unnerved by it. The way that whenever the boy made a sound, whether it be the bowl scraping against the table, or the movement in his chair, he seemed to tense. As if he didn’t want to make any noise.

“Do you want any bread?” Techno spoke up, a little awkward with himself. He wasn’t much of a conversationalist. Much less a conversation starter. The boy nodded, almost as if he was scared to refuse the offer.

“So, you have a brother?” The boy started to speak, which Techno was almost thankful for. At least he didn’t have to try to start another conversation. Techno grabbed the bread from the bread box.

“I do. Two, actually. Both younger than I.” Techno answered, grabbing a knife, in order to cut a slice of bread.

“Where are they?” The boy asked, it was only natural that he’d be curious.

“They live with my father. So they aren’t here.” Techno stated. He was used to keeping his answers short, but he could guess that perhaps that gave off a sign that he didn’t want to speak. Which wasn’t too far from the truth. “But they come to visit often, which is why they have their own rooms.” Techno added, guessing that some information wouldn’t be too bad.

“Are they also farmers?” The boy asked. Techno gave a soft grunt at that.

“Nope. They haven’t ever touched a hoe.” Techno was amused with the memories of his brothers teasing him and making fun of him for farming. However, when the money had started to pour in, their attitudes had certainly changed. But only slightly. Techno was surprised to hear a bounce of laughter from the table. Techno glanced back towards the teenager, who seemed to have lost it in his laughter.

“What?” Techno asked, confused. The boy, seeing Techno’s expression, only laughed even more. The laugh was bright, filling the kitchen with ease. It wasn’t far off from Techno’s brother’s laugh, but the boy’s was lighter.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The boy seemed to calm down, still snickering in between words, “I just heard the word hoe and lost it.” The boy explained. Techno realized that had his brother been around, the two would have gotten along instantly. They certainly seemed to have the same sense of humour. Techno grunted dryly, handing the piece of bread to the boy.

“Thank you!” The boy smiled, seemingly in a better mood than the night before. It was odd to see the sudden change in how the boy acted. One moment, he had been nervous to even seat himself, and now he was laughing at a word. 

“Once you’ve finished, meet me outside.” Technoblade hummed, grabbing his farm hat, and exiting the home.

It was raining, as Techno expected. It perhaps wasn’t the best time to train someone in farming, but Techno knew that this wouldn’t be the worst of it. Teaching someone to farm in a condition like this might make them appreciate it when it was sunny. Not like it mattered much to Techno.

Techno had grabbed a few potions from the barrels outside his garden. Usually, many other farmers would wait for the perfect season to plant and farm their crop, however, Techno used magical means. Meaning he could plant his potatoes whenever he needed to. The magic properties weren’t an uncommon practice, but only wealthy farmers used them, which is what Techno was. As well as his rival in the potato industry.

Techno sprinkled some of the potion into the ground. Letting the remnants fall onto the respective areas. A misconception about Potion Farming was that farming was made easier this way. That wasn’t the case. The Weeds that grew in the garden also grew as fast as the crop did. Any seeds that ended up in the dirt that a potion had been poured into grew just as fast the weeds did, so it was a tricky situation of picking out what was a potato and what was anything else. Techno soon came to memorize the potato plants compared to something as trivial as a flower bud. Techno had a feeling he’d have to teach the kid the differences as well. Which was going to be a pain, but Techno needed some way to get the kid to repay for the lost crops that were stolen.

_ He’s watching. He’s watching. At the door. He’s at the door. _

Technoblade glanced up at the sudden remarks made by the chattering voices. He saw the boy standing at the doorway. Cloak still over his hidden face. With the rain coming down like this, no wonder the kid had just been standing there.

“Come here!” Techno called out. The kid looked like he jumped at least a foot when Techno spoke, but he did as he was told.

“Why are we farming in rain?” The kid asked, obviously uncomfortable with the water that seemed to sneak into his already soaked cloak.

“So you can appreciate the sun.” Techno shrugged, continuing his work of moving any weeds that grew.

“I already do.” The kid huffed out, squatting down next to Techno.

“See those weeds?” Techno spoke, pointing towards the green plants that were already starting to sprout. Weeds grew faster than potatoes, so Techno wasn’t too surprised by it. “Pick ‘em and toss ‘em out.” Techno instructed. There was a halt in the kid’s movement, but soon enough the teenager started.

At least five times Techno had to make sure the kid wasn’t pulling out potato plants. And whenever one of the weeds didn’t make it over the fence, Techno had the kid run over and toss them out again. The rain wasn’t making it easy for the duo, but at one point, Techno noticed the kid grabbing a handful of dirt, now turned to mud, and tossing it back into the ground. Techno saw how the kid seemed giddy about it. Techno didn’t really make an effort to stop him from playing in the mud, considering that the kid was still doing his work.

Once Techno deemed that they had finished pulling out the weeds that were going to cause problems, Techno grabbed a few buckets of hay. Techno instructed the kid to grab some as well, and the two headed towards the barn.

“They’re beautiful.” The kid awed at the horses. Techno felt a burst of pride.

“This one’s named Andrew. He’s the fastest of the lot.” Techno explained, petting the horses mane. “There’s Carl over there, he’s apparently a favourite.” Techno hummed. A favourite indeed. For the chattering voices in his mind. A loud grumble was heard throughout the barn. Techno saw the kid jump another foot. It was a bit unsettling how timid the kid seemed to be.

“What was that?” The kid asked, bewildered. Techno made his way towards the back of the barn, coming across the large Ravager beast that laid amongst the hay.

“That’s my Ravager.” Techno spoke proudly, looking at the beast softly. The Ravager, however, narrowed it’s beastly eyes at the piglin hybrid. It even growled. Techno could only laugh. The kid, however, looked in awe once more.

“You’re a crazy person.” The kid seemed to speak his mind, considering that once the kid had spoken, he seemed to regret it.

“I’m aware.” Techno smiled softly.

_ Bonding. Aww, bonding. They’re bonding. Let him feed the Ravager. _

Techno felt a bit surprised when he heard the murmurs inside his mind. It was obvious they had taken a liking to the kid. Perhaps that’s what made Techno feel as though he wasn’t going to have a knife in his back.

“Does it have a name?” The kid asked. Techno shook his head. He watched the kid go silent for a moment, before turning to the beast. “I’mma call you Betty.” Techno seems taken aback slightly. This was his Ravager. What made this kid think he could name it?

“Well hello there Betty, I’m Tubbo!” The kid laughed.

“Tubbo?” Techno questioned, looking at how swiftly the kid looked surprised with himself.

“I- uh, ignore that I didn’t mean to-”

“Hallo Tubbo, I’m Techno.” Techno greeted, ignoring any protests the kid had to say. There was a moment of silence. Perhaps this kid, Tubbo, had recognized the name of Techno. It wasn’t a common name, to say the least. But when he saw Tubbo nod, Techno couldn’t help but feel some sort of relief. But it also made him question where this kid had come from if he didn’t recognize the name Techno. To be fair, Techno didn’t introduce himself with his full name, so perhaps this Tubbo kid hadn’t made the connection.

After the Ravager, and the full introduction of names, Techno watched as Tubbo seemed to sag into the sofa. Techno couldn’t blame the kid, seeing as Tubbo was wet and covered in dirt.

“Wash up.” Techno spoke, “We’ll go into the village tomorrow to sell some potatoes.” He went on, “And if we’re unlucky we’ll run into some friends.”

“Wouldn’t it be considered lucky if you run into friends?” Tubbo had asked, confused by the tone Techno had used.

“Not with these people.” Techno huffed, and that was the end of the conversation.

Techno prepared dinner for the two, something he knew how to do. They ate in relative silence, something that was strange for Techno, considering he was used to his brothers loud bickering over dinner, but Techno didn’t mind. Perhaps it was strange to have someone else in the house that was as quiet as he was. It wasn’t exactly normal, Techno thought to himself, to have picked up some random kid and give him a room. Although, Techno couldn’t help but snicker to himself. It’s almost exactly what his father did. Techno halted in his thinking, slowly glancing back to Tubbo.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the late update, I had MAJOR writing block for this specific chapter. It's more of a filler, so I apologize for that, but I have many plans for the next chapters to come. Any who, happy new years!!
> 
> Next chapter, we'll get to meet a funky diamond geode man and his demon best friend!


End file.
